Suicune
by AniuLonewolf
Summary: COMPLETE! Just a short story that popped into my head... well, it's about Suicune and what she thinks about humans.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mysterious Pokémon**

It was a calm summery day, not a cloud in the sky as the sun beamed down. Rolling hills of green grassy blew like a green ocean in the soft breeze. The field of grass of on the outskirts of a dark green forest and went all the way into a small village where humans lived. But in that field of almost neverending grass was a creature. It was a Pokémon! The rustling came from a mysterious blue Pokémon hiding in the tall grass. It moved quietly along the valley without snapping a twig. Suddenly it froze. It heard something.

Talking.

Someone was giving commands. It growled softly and inched closer; it peered though the tall blades of grass and saw two other Pokémon battling. One was a Ponyta and it was battling a Stantler. But they weren't the ones making noise. Someone was talking.

"Hmmmm. A Stantler. Let's see what the Pokédex says about it." The trainer said, taking out the Pokédex out of her pocket.

There was a 'beep-beep' and then the little hand-held Pokémon computer started talking. "Stantler. The big-horn Pokémon. Those who stare at its antlers will gradually lose control of their senses and be unable to stand. The curved antlers have the power to subtly change the flow of air in the area around itself and to create a strange space where reality itself becomes distorted."

"Ok Ponyta, don't look at its antlers. Now, use Fire Spin." The girl told Ponyta. She was dressed in a light green tanktop with a purple skirt overtop and blue pants. She had her light brown hair pulled back into a long ponytail with a red headband under her bangs. As she yelled out the command to her Pokémon, Ponyta listened!

The mysterious Pokémon, still hiding, thought that was just wrong. It thought that Pokémon are meant to be free and shouldn't have to listen to humans.

Ponyta used Fire Spin just as the girl told him to. Suddenly, a fire tornado formed around Stantler, closing it in. It lasted for a few seconds and then it disappeared. Stantler fell to the ground, but got up and lowered its head, ready to attack. The balls on its antlers glowed and something invisible hit Ponyta, and knocked him down to the ground.

"Ponyta!" The girl cried, running over to her fallen fire-horse companion. "Are you ok? That Stantler's Psy-Beam is very strong even after that Fire Spin you hit him with."

Since he thought the battle was over, the Stantler ran away towards the forest on the edge of the valley.

"Don't worry Ponyta, we'll get another battle with that Stantler someday." The girl smiled down at her fire horse and patted it on the head softly.

The hiding Pokémon watched the battle and when it was over, turned around and started to head in the other direction but it stepped on a twig.

Snap!

The hiding Pokémon didn't want to risk getting caught so it used Mist. Suddenly, a big patch of fog covered the valley.

The girl heard the noise and looked around. When she saw nothing, she turned her attention back to Ponyta. "Great battle, you have a good rest now." She took out a pokeball and called Ponyta back.

"Wow, it sure got foggy fast." The girl said, taking out a different Pokéball. "Go, Umbreon!" She threw the Pokéball up in the air. It opened and Umbreon appeared from it.

"Umbre, Umbre, Umbreon!" Said the moonlight Pokémon, sniffing the air.

"Ok Umbreon, it's starting to get dark. So could you use Moonlight so we could go home?"

Umbreon nodded and closed her eyes. Then the rings on her body started glowing yellow. Now that there was light to see the way home, the girl patted her Pokémon on the head and they started to walk home.

The hiding Pokémon waited until they disappeared into the forest's trees. Since the girl was gone, the Pokémon didn't mind coming out into the open. The setting sun peered through the clouds and a faint beam of light shown and lit up the valley.

The Pokémon stepped out into the open. It was a beautiful aqua colour and had white diamond-like patches on its body and legs. It had a crystal on its forehead and a long purple mane that blew in the evening breeze. It also had two steamer-like tails that flowed forwards instead of backwards.

The Pokémon lifted its head to the rising moon and let out a howl. It seemed to say "I am the forest's guardian. I am the great Suicune!"

After, it walked off in the opposite direction in which the girl headed off in.

As it walked, it thought about what it just saw. _'That girl, like every other human thinks they can control us, Pokémon. All of the other legendary Pokémon and I have to be alert and ready to flee if we see any human. Those humans will never leave us alone. No one will ever catch me or any of the others.'_ It stopped walking for a moment. A smile appeared on its lips. _'But if I had to battle that girl someday, it would be an interesting battle.'_

And with that, it howled to the moon again, happy to be free.

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo

The Mysterious Pokemon by AniuLonewolf


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mysterious Pokémon**

As Suicune walked on into the moonlit forest she couldn't get the image of the girl from earlier out of her mind. Sure she had seen other humans before but for some reason this girl was different. As she walked through the forest of giant ancient trees little Pokémon which were very common in the area like Rattata, Pidgey and Caterpie stepped aside and bowed to the great forest guardian.

Suicune stopped at a huge lake in the middle of the forest. In the middle of the crystal lake was a island with a big tree and a cluster of rocks. The blue Pokémon lifted a paw and placed it down on the water. With her guardian powers it was like there was an invisible floor that Suicune used to walk across over to the island.

Life for a wild Pokémon is free and sometimes full of adventure - adventure that doesn't have to involve humans at their side. For Suicune being the forest guardian, as she had been for many many years it seemed almost the same routine every day. Keep evil spirits out of both the forest and the village below in the valley and keep the Pokémon who lived in the area under control. As she got to the island which no other Pokémon stepped foot on since it was her home, she climbed up to the cluster of rocks and laid down with a sigh.

Suddenly there was a slight breeze that blew from the east. When she got over there, the wind blew from the east. Lifting her head from her paws and looking up she watched as a familiar figure jumped down from the tree limbs and landed in front of the forest protector. The moon shown through clouds and the figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Good evening, Raikou. What brings you here to my forest?" Suicune asked the other legendary dog which was her brother.

"Nothing really. I just thought I would check up on you." The dog of thunder said. "Being up in the mountains all the time can get pretty boring sometimes you know."

A smile appeared on Suicune's lips as turned her gaze from her brother to look around the forest. "Sometimes I know what you mean." Suddenly her mind's eyes showed her that girl from before. "I saw another human today. She was battling with her Pokémon."

Raikou let out a sigh as he walked up to his sister. He looked more like a tiger that a dog with yellow fur and black markings on his legs. He also had a purple mane on his back that looked like a thunder cloud and a blue tail that resembled a thunder bolt. "You didn't let her see you though, right?"

Suicune shook her head. "No I didn't, I used Mist to get away." A slight growl came from her throat. "I just wish I didn't have to sneak around all the time. I hate humans."

"But they do pay you respect do they not?" Raikou asked. "They've stayed away from your forest ever since you set those rules don't they."

"Yeah." She answered.

"Well then, why do you care? So those stupid humans try and hunt us, but they will never get us. The Pokémon that do get caught, they love their new masters. And some humans actually are not their masters, but their friends." Raikou tried to explained even though he himself understood her anger towards the humans. "And besides, you set those rules that the humans couldn't enter your forest at night. Didn't you do that so you didn't have to get worried about them at night?"

Suicune rolled her eyes. "Yeah I did but I still hate them." She was so stubborn.

Raikou let out a slight chuckle. "No one is telling you that you have to like them."

After what her brother said there was a short period of silence between the legendary dogs. There was a small gust of wind and Suicune picked up the scent of a human which made her growl. "Someone is here." Catching the scent again her eyes slightly widened. "It's that girl."

"Huh?" Was all her brother could get out as he watched his sister spring to her paws.

Suicune looked up at the dog of thunder. "That girl I told you about. I caught her scent and she's in the forest."

Both legendary dogs stood up on the rocks trying to find the girl that they could smell. Raikou was the first to spot her and motioned to Suicune where the girl was. The girl and her Umbreon were sleeping under on the giant trees.

Suicune growled as she spotted the Pokéballs on the girl's belt. She was just there, sleeping, not even realizing that she was in the presence of two of the greatest Pokémon. Suicune growled louder. She took a step closer to the sleeping girl but Raikou stopped her.

"No Suicune, leave her. She isn't doing anything."

Suicune stopped and looked at her. She saw the Umbreon curled up, sleeping beside her. Suicune stopped growling but still moved towards her. Raikou tried to stop her again but Suicune didn't stop.

She walked across the water and stopped about ten feet away from her. Then the girl stirred, waking up. Suicune froze. The girl's opened her eyes and saw the Pokémon standing in front of her. She jumped and stood up.

"Oh wow!" The girl said. Suicune growled. The girl bowed to the great forest guardian. "Please forgive me, great Suicune. I got lost going home and I most of fell asleep. Please forgive me."

Suicune was awe struck. The little human in front of the great Suicune? But she couldn't see a little fear in the girl's eyes. "What is your name child?"

"My name is Kylie." The girl said, bowing again. Her Umbreon lay down in front of Suicune as a way of bowing.

Raikou stepped up to Suicune. The girl gasped. Raikou looked over at the girl and smiled. The bowed once more to the great thunder Pokémon. "Oh great Raikou, I bow before you." The girl said.

Suicune stepped forward. "Will ya stop bowing. You're giving me a headache."

Kylie looked confused. "I'm sorry."

Suicune sighed. "Whatever. Just go."

Kylie tiled her head in confusion. "You're letting me go?"

Now Suicune was getting ticked off. "Yes... now go, before I think of something to do. If you know what to say in front of a legendary Pokémon, then you should know that my forest is off limits after nightfall."

Kylie frowned. "I know and I'm sorry." She bowed one last time and back away, her Umbreon following.

After she backed up out of sight of the two, Kylie turned around and started to run towards her village. "I can't believe it! I saw two of the legendary Pokémon and they let me go! I better pay my respect to her tomorrow."

Back in the forest. When the girl was gone, Suicune sighed. "Stupid humans." She said turning back to the island.

Raikou smirked, "Why did you let her go?"

"Because... I don't know." Suicune said, not stopping.

Raikou shuck his head and sighed. "I hope you'll understand that not all humans are that bad."

"Feh, yeah right." Was all she said, no turning around to look at her brother.

"Well I better go. Don't be too hard on the humans." Raikou smiled and with that, he took off into the forest back to his own forest a ways away.

Suicune got back to her island and went into the small cave by the tree. _'I still hate them.'_ She thought to herself as she fell asleep.

o-o-o-o

The next day, Kylie walked from her village with the rest of the people that lived there. They walked up to the edge of the forest and thanked the great forest guardian.

Suicune saw the whole thing from the tree tops.

"Maybe someday, they won't be so bad." She said to herself as she watched the girl from the trees.

"Maybe."

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo

The Mysterious Pokemon by AniuLonewolf


End file.
